


救命我的舍友喝醉了公开发情怎么办

by fiiiiiiiiish



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiiiiiiiiish/pseuds/fiiiiiiiiish
Summary: AO3备份，大学舍友设定





	救命我的舍友喝醉了公开发情怎么办

“好……好痛……”

这是某个大学宿舍四人间的浴室。

趁着晚上佐助去参加大蛇丸教授的实验室聚餐的时候，鸣人在浴室里拿出了半个月前偷偷比照佐助的尺寸买的按摩棒——实在是没办法，这半个月他衣柜里几乎所有内裤口罩衬衫T恤只要是贴身衣物统统遭到了佐助的荼毒，买的速度根本比不上污染的速度——这太可怕了！现在他觉得自己浑身都是精液味！平时都不敢和别人靠得太近万一暴露了被当做自慰狂魔怎么办！

而且看佐助那饥不择食的架势……他还是自觉点洗洗干净主动献身吧，但是献身之前他得先做点心理准备，比如拿个尺寸类似的按摩棒演练一下……

卧槽根本塞不进去啊喂！擦了润滑剂也不行啊！而且还好痛！真的是这么做的吗是不是小黄书在骗我！

鸣人裸跪在浴室里努力了许久，终告放弃，颓丧地打开淋浴洗掉下身的润滑液。他捂着屁股默默哀悼了一会自己前途惨淡的未来，又拿起偷偷在宿舍楼下自动售货机买的避孕套——别问我为什么售货机会卖这个，实际上三次元呆毛君我的学校西门某隐蔽角落就有着这么一个神奇的专用机器，你们感受一下我买字典回来突然发现路上正大光明放着一个这玩意的心情！＃啊，想买个试试，可是我又穷又怂_(:з」∠)_

鸣人买的避孕套只是个乏善可陈的普通避孕套，但是它的赠品比较稀奇——套套中的贵族！魔幻的新材质，高速摩擦后可释放轻微电量的超级舒爽避孕套，老司机必备！

“……高速摩擦放电是什么鬼？”

鸣人的眼皮抽了抽。

作为一个只摸过方向盘的未毕业司机，鸣人决定略过这个套套中的贵族，从基础款开始研究——咱也没法一口吃成个胖子是不是？什么事都要循序渐进嘛。可他刚刚抠开纸盒，浴室外面的手机就响了起来，吓得他衣服都来不及穿，裹了条浴巾赶紧跑出去接电话。

打电话的人居然是水月。

"你好呀鸣人君？"水月的语气听起来不太对劲儿，"你的舍友喝醉了正瘫在楼下，快来认领~"

"……佐助喝醉了？"

"对呀，快点下来接人，我没有你们宿舍的门卡就懒得上去了。"

"咦？好，稍等等等等等我马上下去……"

这事儿有点着急，鸣人手忙脚乱地将不和谐物一股脑全塞在枕头底下，然后慌忙套上T恤短裤就往外冲。他们宿舍在七楼，幸好今天周五大多数人都出去聚餐娱乐，等电梯没有等太久，很快就赶到了一楼。

佐助正晕晕乎乎靠在路边的树上，半张脸被头发挡住看不清表情。一看他这架势鸣人就心里一跳，隐约有种不好的预感。

"怎么醉成这样……你们喝了多少啊……"

"嘛嘛佐助今天喝的特别多，"水月拍拍鸣人的肩膀勉励他，"努力搬运吧壮士，之后的事情我就不管了。"

"……你这话听起来怎么这么找打……"

牢骚归牢骚，水月和他交情又不太深，人家肯帮忙送到门口已经算是非常够意思了。然而要独自把一个和自己差不多高的人搬上七楼……鸣人茫然地在佐助身前伸手比划了一下，还是觉得扶着他走比较省力，他搂上佐助的腰，打算先让他靠在自己身上。

"……鸣人？"

佐助似乎以为鸣人在抱他，他在鸣人颈间深深嗅了一口，然后扶着他的脸就想亲下去。

"……你等等！这是宿舍门口啊喂！"

感谢卡密，幸好今天是周五，不管是走廊还是电梯还是宿舍门口人都不是很多。鸣人扶着佐助好不容易跌跌撞撞挪进电梯，刚刚按下楼层号佐助就把他压在角落，又亲又摸又蹭，搞的他明明没喝酒也浑身酒气。

……电梯监控有死角真是太好了……鸣人死鱼眼望着头顶的摄像头，如果走廊的监控也有死角就更好了……

然而今晚的监控注定要拍下他被猥亵时的英姿。

因为身上挂着个大件行李，鸣人几乎是爬到了宿舍门口，期间大约被亲了16次，咬了11次，舔弄和磨蹭不计其数，拉了三次裤子拉链，T恤一直在被往上掀，不幸荼毒了三个路人的眼睛——好不容易跋涉到门口掏钥匙的时候鸣人已经出离淡定了，就算佐助把手伸进他裆里到处乱摸也无所谓了。

然而世界本来就是没有最惨只有更惨。

就在他努力将钥匙捅进锁眼的时候隔壁宿舍的门突然开了。

咬着电动牙刷一脸睡眼惺忪打算去公共盥洗室刷牙的鹿丸一脚踏出门槛，然后僵立在原地。

"……"

最怕空气突然安静。

我是不是该解释一下……卧槽这要怎么解释？在短短的两秒钟内鸣人的大脑里闪过了千百种理由，可是没有一个能解释现在的状况——在怎样的状况下你的舍友才会把手伸进你的裤裆里？您好不要多想我们只是在捡不小心掉进去的夜光羽毛球？那某人不断顶他后面的行为要怎么解释？卧槽别顶了我说有人看着呢！这可是在走廊上是公共场合啊喂！

"阿诺……"鹿丸佯装镇定地挠挠头皮，"你们继续，我什么都没有看到。"

然后他啪地一声关上房门。

……不不不不不不要乐观一点！应该说幸好开门的是鹿丸！万一是牙的话那不就所有人都知道了？！所有人都会来对他们说恭喜恭喜听说你们在走廊上当众发情是不是很快就能吃到红鸡蛋了虽然你们好像没有这个功能哈哈哈哈？没有也没关系大蛇丸老师的实验室最近不是在暗搓搓研究体外生殖吗说不定你们会是全国第一例男男生子呢哈哈哈哈？没准大蛇丸老师听到之后真的会去找佐助说为了你们的幸福请把细胞借给我做研究吧……不行不能再想了！好想哭！大家好其实我不是真的鸣人我叫面码我的本体最近不在这里现在公开发情的不是我！不是我！！！

"……啊！"

突如其来的刺激打断了他的脑内吐槽。

佐助将他早已勃起的阴茎从内裤里翻出来，握在手中上下套弄，吓得鸣人赶紧环视一圈确定周围没人，然后迅速开门钻进宿舍，门还没关就被佐助压在地板上，还被一把扯掉裤子，隐私部位给摸了个遍。

……卧槽把门关上再弄啊大兄弟！你不是有点洁癖吗！不要在地板上做很凉的啊！

鸣人又羞又耻，艰难地伸出脚把宿舍门给勾上，趁他关门的时候佐助把他的T恤推到领口，顺着他的脊椎骨一路亲到下面，还一副要给他后面口的样子，吓得他赶紧翻身躺在地上死死抱着佐助的脖子不让他动："打个商量？去床上行不行？地上太凉了。"

"……床？"

"对，床。"

"去我床上，我要艹得你下不了床。"

"……不，还是先洗澡吧今天忘了扫地我后背都是沙子……"

两个人一起能洗什么正经澡，冲掉沐浴露之后佐助就把他给操上了，而且也是神奇，之前他努力了那么久都没能把振动棒插进去，现在被佐助亲亲摸摸就着沐浴露居然进去了——虽然感觉后面涨涨的有点奇怪，却意外的还挺舒服。

佐助让他将腿缠在自己腰上，就着插入的姿势抱着他往床上走。

"鸣人，你里面在动。"

"……你不要说话！"

这姿势显然是上不了佐助的床的，索性佐助虽然醉了也没有智障到想要抱着一个人爬上上铺，他抱着人钻进鸣人的下铺，但是动作不太利索，压到了床帘，于是"嘶啦"一声一整块布料都被扯了下来。

鸣人："……"

我的财产！

佐助把他放到床上之后就架住他的双腿顶弄起来，小男生第一次艹人没什么章法，基本上只顾自己爽了，压根就没发现身下的人正攥着残破的床帘一脸心痛，心思并没有放在交合上——开玩笑！床帘也要花费好几十呢！下铺的地理位置这么糟糕要是连这点防护都没有以后这家伙还不是想来就来想艹就艹！睡到一半突然被偷袭的感觉一点都不好！

"……鸣人，你在干什么。"

佐助终于发现了鸣人的走神，他不悦地皱起眉，伸手箍紧鸣人的腰部更加用力地抽插起来，想要唤回鸣人的注意力。不过他虽然插得很用力，却没有艹到要点上，所以比起身体的感触还是正在被艹的事实更能刺激鸣人的认知。大约被艹了20多分钟后，佐助突然往里面深深地顶弄几下，然后伏在他身上一阵抽搐——一股微凉的液体灌进了他的肠道，这感觉真是说不出来的羞耻和色情。

……话说这样是不是就算完事了？

鸣人一脸期待地看着伏在他身上亲亲摸摸的佐助等他出去，并且笑容渐渐出现，然而佐助始终没有从他身体里退出去，蹭着蹭着那家伙反而又大了起来，直挺挺戳在他身体里。

鸣人的笑容渐渐消失："……"

"佐，佐助？你冷静点？不要纵欲过度？"

"……啊，"

佐助突然想到了什么，抬头恍然道："忘了戴套……我去拿套。"

"你都射过了这个时候再戴套还有什么意义！"

然而醉酒的人根本不听人讲话，他好像还以为这是自己的床，一边找一边喃喃道："套子呢？不是在内裤旁边吗？"

鸣人不是很想深究佐助的套子放在谁的内裤旁边，他推推佐助疲惫道："那你先去找套？先拔了吧让我透透气。"

"……找到了。"佐助从枕头底下翻出了鸣人的套子。

鸣人捂住自己的脸并且向他扔了一只狗。

别想了别想了，反正都是艹，一次两次戴套不戴套有什么区别？反正今天都已经把贞操交代在这里了不如干脆做个彻底，也算是建设和谐宿舍的一部分。觉得自己想通了的鸣人也不紧张了，索性舒展开四肢随便他搞，佐助也不客气，戴好套就干脆利落地插进来，艹了一会却觉得哪里不对。

……这种酥酥麻麻还有点痒的感觉是怎么回事？

"……佐助？你叽叽漏电了？"

"什么漏电？"佐助不明就里，继续专心艹鸣。

难道是我的错觉吗？可是后面怎么越来越奇怪？鸣人只觉得身体好像被打开了敏感开关，尤其是某个点，稍微被刮蹭到就刺激得要命，让他忍不住想要……

"……卧槽！"

鸣人突然瞥到那个套套的包装袋。

赠品！魔幻的新材质！单向传导！套套中的贵族！高速摩擦后可轻微放电！给您极致的性爱体验！老司机必备哦❤！

鸣人惊恐地看向自己和佐助的身体连接处。

某种透明的新材质正在那里参与运作。

 

　　

　　

　　

　　

#注：据可靠的市场调查，这种新型套套可致人上瘾

#我也不知道后来佐助的叽叽有没有秃噜皮。


End file.
